


Forged in Fire and Ice

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. The Meeting of Destiny

The sun was rising over the Asgardian horizon and it was coming through the windows of a little cottage. The cottage was in earthy tones and inside was also in earthy tones. It was big enough for one person. Elsbeth Sigurdsdottir had just woken up to start her day. She was a woman of medium build for an Asgardian at a height of 5’8”, her light brown hair went down to her shoulders in gentle waves, while her eyes were a mystifying amber like the stone. Her face was kind and gentle and she headed out in a simple sky-blue Asgardian style dress to her bookstore to see if there were any customers. Elsbeth wasn’t a normal Asgardian but an Animorph, a being that can transform into any animal at will, that she inherited from her father’s side of the family. No one knows how they got the ability and not even Elsbeth and her family knew. She opened her bookstore and walked inside.  
There were books on lore, weaponry, and other topics that were written in Asgardian and others were translated into other languages including English. The ringing of a bell snapped Elsbeth’s gaze to the Queen of Asgard, Frigga.  
“Hello, my friend.” Frigga said  
“Hello.” Elsbeth said and looked to see someone was holding her hand “Who is this?”  
“This is my son Thor.” Frigga said and the little prince waved a quick ‘hello’ and Elsbeth waved back.  
“I have your books here.” Elsbeth said and handed the books to the Queen. She left and Elsbeth wondered what it was like to have a child. Night had fallen and she looked to see that the stars were shining brightly along with a half moon. She went to see the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, to ask if he can send her to Earth. He sent her to the Netherlands and found a man that had black hair and was built like a tower. He was a chief of his clan and he was overwhelmed by Elsbeth’s beauty. Not too far away, Odin was battling with a race of beings called the Frost Giants, who were badly losing, and found a baby that was small for a Frost Giant offspring and took it home. Elsbeth was getting to know Lief and he was getting to know her. Their friendship was slowly becoming something else.  
Two years had gone and Elsbeth was now going to be a proud mother. Lief had gone to fight and was killed in battle. Her daughter was born and she named her Azura. Elsbeth was trying to keep her bookstore open but it was getting difficult. Frigga had come in to see that her friend was struggling. She brought her sons, Loki and Thor, with her. She saw that Loki had hair like a raven’s wing and emerald green eyes. Thor saw the baby Azura asleep in her crib and went to investigate.  
“She’s beautiful.” Frigga said “We have decided to let you move in with us.”  
“Please, Mom?” little Thor asks trying to not wake up the baby. Loki walked over to the sleeping baby and then looked at his mother.  
“What do you think, Loki?” Frigga asked and the little raven haired prince nodded. Elsbeth sold the remaining books and moved into the palace. Odin smiled to see that Elsbeth was joining them. He showed her to her room and there was even a crib for the baby.  
“We’re happy that you’re here.” Odin said “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you, my friend.” she said and put baby Azura in her crib. She was welcomed like a regular person and she was in charge of the palace library. She taught Azura how to take care of the library and she was a quick learner. Azura had a habit of hiding when the princes came to visit the library and Elsbeth knew the reason why, she liked the youngest prince and he was shy to talk to her. Odin had shown the both of them the Casket of Ancient Winters.  
“Do the Frost Giants still live?” Loki asked and while Thor was being a showoff, Azura was getting the hang of her family’s ability and she followed them in the form of a mouse. Her mouse form was a regular brown mouse but her whiskers were quivering sensing the room around her.  
“You were both were born to rule, but only one can become king.” Odin said and Azura stood up on her hind legs in outrage. She went to hide but she knew that Loki saw her. She headed back to the library and transformed back. Azura had the same black hair like her father but her eyes were a topaz gold saying that she was a half-breed.  
“Welcome back, dear.” Elsbeth said “What happened?”  
“I overheard the Allfather saying that both princes were born to rule, but one can be king.” she said knowing that she can be honest with her mother. Elsbeth started coughing and Azura ran to get her mother some tissues.  
“Momma, what’s wrong?” she asked  
“It’s just a little cold, darling.” her mother told her and she went to the kitchen to get her mother some soup. Elsbeth continued to get worse and worse but Azura was determined to take care of her mother. Her mother had passed in her sleep and Azura wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Frigga was passing by when she saw Azura crying.  
“What’s wrong, dear?” she asked  
“Momma won’t wake up.” Azura said and Frigga saw that her friend was dead. Frigga comforted her and they went to start the funeral. Loki was standing next to her for the whole thing and he took her hand in his. She placed her head on his shoulder while letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Thor saw that his brother was taking care of her and he knew that she was going to be a good match for his brother. The funeral was over and Odin led the trio away so they could get some sleep. Azura couldn’t sleep and she went to find some company for the night. She found the room where the princes slept and silently opened the door but Thor was a light sleeper and woke up to see her standing in the doorway.  
He went back to sleep and Azura walked towards Loki’s bed she hoped that he wouldn’t mind and she climbed in next to him. He felt the bed move and he woke up to see that Azura was sleeping next to him. He knew it was due to still recovering from the loss of her mother and he fell asleep holding her hand. In the morning, Frigga went to check on her but saw that she was sleeping next to Loki.  
“Looking for some company?” she asked and Azura nodded before blushing. She left so the princes can get ready for the day. She looked at the mirror in her room and wondered if Loki would be more than a friend to her someday. She changed clothes and went to get something to eat before finding the princes so that they can play.


	2. A Warrior Rises

The sun was starting to rise on a hazy morning as the sunbeams were creeping in an open window to land on the faces of a sleeping couple. Azura was now 14 years old and she waking up to find Loki, who was now 16, fast asleep. She smiled seeing how his hair was a little longer but he was still the same. They were friends but they decided to take it to the next level, they started sleeping next to each other in his room which had a few pictures of the two of them on the dresser. There was one three weeks after her mother’s funeral where they were sitting next to each other, another one was a week after they declared themselves a couple with him standing behind her with his arms over her shoulders. She was about to stretch when Loki reached up and wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.  
He always does this when they have to get up she thought and she kissed his forehead.  
“Five more minutes darling.” he said sleepily  
“We don’t have five minutes.” she said since they had to be at breakfast soon. He finally opened his eyes to reveal those emerald green orbs that she fell in love with. It was an odd match since her eyes were topaz gold. “The Jeweled Couple” was their nickname that Thor gave them because of their gemstone eyes. They got dressed and made it to breakfast.  
“Good morning you two.” Frigga said  
“Good morning.” they said  
“Do we have anything planned for today?” Odin asked  
“I might have something for the both of us.” Loki said and Odin nodded. Thor knew it was a bad idea to crash on their moments so he was going to train with Sif and the Warriors Three. After breakfast, Azura was getting ready for her date, she kept her outfit on which was a pair of riding pants in a forest green and a long sleeved tunic that was also forest green that her mother left her and just put her raven hair in a ponytail. She went to find Loki, who was sitting in the garden, so she can join him. There was a large blanket on the ground with a basket and next to the basket was the God of Mischief himself in his gold and green with his horned helmet on the blanket next to him.  
“What is this?” she asked  
“I was hoping that we have lunch here in the garden.” he said patting the spot next to him. She sat down and was amazed at how comfortable the blanket was. They ate lunch together and enjoyed every second of it. They both laid down so that they were facing each other.  
“I’m enjoying today so far.” she said  
“I’m happy to hear that.” he said and in one swift movement, he picked her up and sat up. They shared a kiss for the first time. They broke the kiss and looked at each other before looking away.  
“I actually enjoyed that.” she said looking back  
“Oh?” he asked grinning “Well then, maybe I should continue.” they kissed again but this time they deepened the kiss when he cupped the back of her head. They broke apart but he kept his hand on the back of her head.  
“I love you.” she said and it was the first time that she said it  
“I love you too.” he said and they had to get ready since she was going to start her training as a warrior. Sif and the Warriors Three were waiting for her at the training grounds and sitting on a bench was Odin and Frigga. Thor was standing next to his father and Loki gave her hand a kiss for good luck before standing next to his mother.  
“We’ll start off by going one on one.” Sif said and Fandral went first. He drew his sword, which was a foil and in response Azura’s eyes gained a golden glow. He lunged forward but she dodged with the agility of a snake.  
“What the?” Volstagg said in confusion as Fandral lunged again but again she dodged it as quick as a snake. With that snake-like speed, she dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him.  
“Whoops.” she said playfully and helped him up. Hogun was next with his spiked mace out, he swung the chain but she dodged like she was playing a game of limbo.  
How the hell is she doing this? Hogun thought as she straightened up. She had transformed her entire spine into a snake’s spine which gave her that agility. She transformed her nails into claws and pointed them at Hogun to tell him that he was defeated. Volstagg went next and when he swung his axe, she jumped and spun in midair before landing on her feet like a cat.  
“She is good.” Odin said “I see that she’s inherited her grandfather’s fighting prowess.”  
“Yes, I think we can give her a test.” Thor said and Frigga looked at her oldest son.  
“What kind of test?” she asked  
“A test of strength.” Thor said and was about to explain when she pinned Volstagg. Sif was the last one and she brought out her double-bladed sword. Azura’s pupils dilated into slits and leapt over Sif and landed on her feet with ease. Azura ended the practice fight with a bladed tail under Sif’s chin.  
“That was incredible.” Volstagg said while her eyes went back to their normal topaz gold. She retracted her claws and bowed to the king and queen of Asgard.  
“We might have a task for you.” Odin said  
“I’m all ears.” she said  
“Would you retrieve something for us?” Odin asked  
“Of course, sire.” she said and Odin handed her a scroll with a drawing of a necklace. She knew that was her cue to leave and she headed to the Bifrost. Heimdall saw that she was on a mission and let her pass. She was transported to Alfheim and she headed towards a series of caves. Back on Asgard, Loki was unsure on what kind of test she was undertaking and he was starting to worry. He finally told himself that she would be alright and waited in the throne room for her return. On Alfheim, Azura found the series of caves and walked down one of the tunnels to find an immense treasure horde. She unrolled the scroll to see that the necklace was a silver chain with an opal heart. She found it and silently started to pick it up to not wake up the owner.  
She placed the necklace in a box and placed that in her shoulder bag before slowly backing out of the cave.  
“Heimdall, I'm coming back!” she said and he opened the Bifrost so she can come home. She landed in Heimdall's Observatory to see the Gatekeeper smiling at her.  
“Welcome back.” he said “I take it the mission was a success?”  
“Yep.” she said patting the bag on her hip. She transformed into a raven and flew off towards the palace. She landed at the palace doors and transformed back into human form before the guards opened the doors for her. She walked towards the throne room with determination and once the doors were open she saw Sif standing next to the Warriors Three on the right, Thor and Loki standing next to each other on the left, Frigga standing next to her husband and Odin sitting in the throne but as she got closer he stood up. She kneeled for only a second.  
“Arise, my dear.” he said kindly and she stood up while getting the box out of her shoulder bag. Odin took the box to see that it was indeed the same necklace that was on the scroll. She saw him show the necklace to Frigga, who smiled at her. Loki also smiled but he had to look away for a second but she knew that he was happy to see her. Odin walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Congratulations, my dear.” he said “Job well done.”  
“Thank you.” she said and he patted her shoulder knowing that she was a warrior.  
“Welcome, fellow warrior!” Volstagg and Fandral said in unison and she was proud to be counted as one. Odin told them that it was time for them to leave so everyone can celebrate in their own way. Sif and the Warriors Three decided to go drinking with Thor while Azura and Loki just wanted to spend some time with one another so they decided to take their first ever flight. Transforming into a midnight purple dragon, she sat down so Loki can climb onto her back. He sat at the nape of her neck as she stood up. She took off towards the Bifrost so she can get some height. She gripped the edge of the Rainbow Bridge with her talons, judging the distance.  
“Better hang on tight.” she said with a toothy grin and she leapt. She unfurled her wings so she can get some lift. Loki looked to see that they were actually flying, he saw that she had tucked her front legs in but her back legs were out.  
“Helps balance us out.” she said sensing his curiosity and he saw how the muscles in her shoulders stretched and shrunk when she flapped her wings. He leaned with her each time she either banked or dove. Heimdall watched the two fly the entire length of the Bifrost and looped around the palace once before she landed at the gates leading to the Bifrost. He dismounted and looked at how her scales overlapped one another like shells, her talons were like they were carved out of polished obsidian, her horns curved upwards and had the same obsidian color to them like her talons.  
“This such a beautiful form.” he said in awe and stepped back as her scales shifted to green while the scales on her underside shifted to a gold. She’s starting to wear my colors he thought as her horns and talons shifted to the same gold as her underside.  
“What about now?” she asked  
“You look so beautiful wearing my green and gold.” He said “It suits you.” and she placed her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and cupped her scaly cheeks, she purred happily.  
“One more flight?” he asked  
“One more flight.” she said and he climbed onto her back before she made that leap into the air. Thor and his friends were on their way back to the palace from their partying when they saw Azura fly overhead. She landed in the palace garden and waited for Loki to dismount before transforming back into human form. They were full of adrenaline so she playfully kissed him before taking his helmet and running with it. He chased her to their room and he found her fast asleep. He climbed in bed next to her both exhausted from the events of the day.


	3. The Fall

Morning had arrived and the Jeweled Couple were still asleep, they sleeping off the night before and Azura groaned when the sunlight hit her face. She finally woke up and sat up in bed realizing that she was still in her clothes that she wore the day before. She was getting changed when Loki woke up while she was getting into her armor. It was time for Thor’s coronation and they had to attend. They got there and Azura had to stand with Sif and heard Odin make the speech and she knew, Frigga too, that the Allfather had another heir. Azura sensed something and followed Loki, Odin, and Thor into the Treasure Room and saw the Casket of Ancient Winters back on its pedestal. Thor wanted to transport to Jotunheim and fight them which made Azura roll her eyes knowing that this was going to be a bad idea.  
This is why I don’t see this idiot as king she thought knowing that a king doesn’t let emotions rule them and followed the brothers out and into the dining room. Thor had decided to go to Jotunheim and Azura was going with them but for her own reasons. Transforming into her dragon form, they headed to Heimdall’s Observatory and he warned them about keeping the Bifrost open before he sent them to the icy realm. Jotunheim was dark and dreary with its frozen landscape and the cold could freeze a normal person but the team weren’t normal people.  
“Go home now.” Laufey, the king of the Icy Realm, said knowing that he wasn’t happy at the sudden intrusion.  
“I’d listen to him.” Azura said as she could sense that Laufey was summoning reinforcements. They were about to leave when Thor, stupidly, answered to a taunt which resulted in a fight. Two Frost Giants rushed her but she unleashed a blast of fire that reduced them to ashes. Volstagg was fighting one and was injured.  
“Don’t let them touch you.” he warned and Azura could smell the scent of burnt flesh. She sent another blast of flame towards more Frost Giants but hearing the clinking of metal caught her attention. One of the Frost Giants had grabbed Loki’s wrist and his skin changed to the same blue as the Frost Giants.  
“Are you alright?” she asked concern heavy in her voice  
“I’m alright, let’s go home.” Loki said and they raced off but not before the ice started cracking and an Ice Beast was released. She took a defensive stance and met the Ice Beast head on, she jumped onto the beast’s back and dug her claws in. The Beast rolled trying to get her off its back, but she kept her claws in and left a deep scratch in its flank. She killed it by snapping its neck and they stopped at the edge of the cliff. She turned to see that Thor had finally joined them. She growled defensively while wrapping her tail around Loki before Odin arrived and brought the team home. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg took Fandral to the infirmary but Azura stayed by Loki’s side. Odin banished Thor and Azura transformed into human form. She followed Loki to the Trophy Room and he picked up the Casket of Ancient Winters. His skin took on that blue tone again and Azura wasn’t afraid but was in awe.  
Is that his true form? He’s absolutely stunning she thought but Odin came in and once she heard the truth, she felt like her heart broke in two as Loki felt the weight of Odin’s words.  
I don’t care if he’s Odin’s son or Laufey’s son, he’s MY Loki she thought and waited with Loki when the guards came to take Odin to his room.  
“Come with me.” she said soothingly and she led him to their room.  
“Azura, please I don’t want to hurt you.” he said as he sat on the bed when she closed the door.  
“You won’t harm me.” she said and started to fiddle with her armor “I’m a monster.” he said and she stopped for a second  
“Do you think that I’m a monster cause of what I am?” she asked  
“You’re not a monster.” he said  
“Then neither are you and I’m going to prove it.” she said  
“How?” he asked his eyes wide as she started removing her armor.  
“You’ll see.” she said and continued taking off her armor and was just in her under armour when she walked to the bed. She was built svelte with a slight hourglass shape and she stood in front of Loki. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist. He didn’t move his hands away but he was now realizing on what she was doing.  
“Do you want me to be your first?” he asked  
“Yes, I’m showing you that you are worthy of someone’s love and I want to give myself to you.” she said and Loki crashed his lips against hers. They fell on the bed with Loki above her, they explored one another and once they became one, it was bliss in the purest form.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Loki asked  
“No, you didn’t hurt me.” she said and Loki was overwhelmed by this woman’s love that once they reached that peak, he started crying.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Azura asked  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, dove.” he said “I’m just happy that someone actually loves me.”  
“I meant what I did and I will love you no matter what and if necessary I would lay down my life for you.” she said “That’s how much I love you.” holding him close.  
“Say it again please?” he said  
“I love you and I would lay down my life for you.” she said and they cleaned themselves up before heading to Odin’s room. Frigga told him that he was their son and she was glad that he had a woman like Azura to stand by him. Sif and the Warriors Three were going to try and get Thor back but they found Loki sitting on the throne with Azura standing next to him. They left and Azura turned to look at him.  
“They’re not going to understand since they follow him so blindly.” she said and she felt his hand on hers. She smiled and they went to talk to Heimdall but when he moved to attack, Azura blocked his sword with her wing making good on her word to protect him. They waited for Laufey and a couple of Frost Giants to come to Asgard which was another part of Loki’s plan. She watched as Loki killed Laufey and she heard the door open to show that Thor had arrived. Launching herself at him, they got to the Bifrost and she was in dragon form growling baring her fangs.  
“Stand aside.” Thor said but she stood her ground  
“I don’t think so.” she said and lunged at him. She turned to see Loki watching the fight and even he joined in. She transformed back into human form and Thor destroyed the bridge to stop the destruction of Jotunheim. Loki was falling but she caught him and grabbed onto the spear but Odin caught all of them He pulled Thor up and then helped Loki up and even helped Azura up but the part of the bridge she was standing on was starting to crack and she started to fall. As she’s falling she can see Loki shouting something as Odin and Thor hold him back but she cannot hear him. She cannot transform and she doesn’t know why. Fear and panic close up her throat as she loses sight of her love. Loki couldn’t believe what just happened, Odin and Thor let him go. “What do we do?” Thor asked “I’m not sure.” Odin said and watched as Loki started walking to the underground shrine. The shrine was dedicated to Azura’s mother Elsbeth that was a statue in gold. It depicted a dragon laying down with its wings folded against its sides and its front legs were crossed while the back legs were folded with the tail by its side. Loki dropped to his knees and looked into the unseeing eyes. “I failed, milady.” he said while taking off his horned helmet “I couldn’t protect your daughter.” “Do not fret my boy.” a voice said “You did not fail me.” he looked up to see the statue starting to move. The statue stood up to sit on its haunches and wrap its tail around its legs. “She fell off the Bifrost and I couldn’t catch her in time.” he said “You can find her again.” the statue said “Trust your heart and have faith in your love.” he looked to see that the ring she gave him was still there. It was a black band but with an emerald dragon etched in it and he knew that she was still wearing the necklace that had a gold chain with an emerald snake. Azura kept falling but she was found by a ship and she was brought on board. She looked to see that the ship belonged to the Mad Titan, Thanos, and his Black Order. “Asgardian?” Thanos asked and she nodded. She told them that she fell from the Bifrost after her fight with Thor and she was upset. He could use her anger to his advantage but she wasn’t expecting to see his madness up close. He had all four of his Children; Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Ebony Maw, fight her. Proxima sent her flying with a kick but Obsidian yanked her to the floor with his mechanical arm. She didn’t have time to recover as Maw sent her flying with a wave of his hand. She tried to stand up but Obsidian grabbed her again and yanked her towards them. “This is disappointing, Asgardians are supposed to be fierce fighters.” Maw said which earned him a swipe across the face with her claws. He looked to see that her eyes were glowing gold. “Disappointing enough for you?” She asked and began to fight back. She had Maw on the ropes with him trying to dodge her claw swipes. Thanos watched and stood up which was a signal to tell them to stop. He saw that she had a wild streak to her so she was tossed in a cycle of torture and recovery. The leader of the Chitauri, the Other, was impressed at how she was settling with the others. “Remember, you fail and I will kill him.” Thanos said and Azura swallowed her fear knowing that if she wasn’t successful, the love of her life will die. The Other gave her a Chitauri spear and he said that she was ready. She saw a portal open and she knew that it was to Earth and started walking towards it. I hope this works she thought as she walked through the portal and found herself on Earth but in a facility belonging to SHIELD. She got the Tesseract and managed to take Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, and Doctor Erik Selvig with her. “I’m sorry for this.” she said and almost tripped in her exhaustion and they got out of the facility before it blew up and went to find a place to get the equipment set up.


	4. Meeting The Avengers

They found an abandoned train station and started to get everything ready. Meanwhile, SHIELD had recruited Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, and they were trying to recruit Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man. Dr. Selvig looked to see Azura walking towards him.  
“It’s amazing!” he said and she smiled   
“What do you need Agent Barton?” she asked   
“I need distraction and an eyeball.” he said knowing that the only source of iridium was in Germany. She found a silver dress and left her hair in curls and saw the guy that Barton needed and staged her distraction. Changing into her armor as she walked outside and looked around.   
“Azura, stand back and come quietly.” a voice said and it was Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a Black Widow, flying the Quinjet. She knew that she was being watched somehow so she had to fight but she surrendered. She was enjoying the flight even though she could fly on her own. It was short lived though as a thunderstorm was raging overhead. Letting out a hiss knowing who was causing it.  
“What’s the matter scared of a little lightning?” Rogers asked  
“I’m not fond of what follows.” she said and turned to see the hatch open to reveal an agitated God of Thunder.   
Great, just what I needed she said in annoyance but her attitude changed when she saw someone step out from behind Thor. It was Loki, his hair was longer and wearing a different set of armor, but it was her Loki. The raven-haired prince was dumbstruck to see that she was alive but the reunion was short cause Thor yanked her out of the Quinjet.   
“How are you alive?” Thor asked   
“Thanks for the concern, but you really don’t care.” she said but she saw Loki walking up to them.  
“We thought you were dead.” Thor said  
“Dead on the inside.” she said rubbing her arms knowing that there are scars there. Tony came in and snagged Thor so the two could have a moment.  
“I care.” he said  
“I know.” she said and he moved her hands away from her arms before embracing her. They got onto the Helicarrier and she was put in a holding cell. The team were on the bridge and were coming up with plans.  
“I don’t know about that spear but it acts like a Hydra weapon.” Steve said   
“It’s from a race of aliens called the Chitauri and they’re waiting for her to lead them.” Loki said and looked at Fury who nodded saying that he could talk to her. She was pacing a bit when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
“Why didn’t you come after me?” she asked   
“I tried but I was being held back afraid that I would fall too.” he said and her expression softened knowing that he did try.  
“I forgive you and I see you kept my ring.” she said with a smile looking more like her old self  
“You still have the necklace I gave you?” he asked and she showed him. He was happy to see that she was alright but he knew that she wasn’t going to be the same again. The team was shocked to see Clint arrive and take out the Helicarrier. Dr. Selvig had created the portal and the Chitauri had begun the invasion. Azura transformed into her dragon form and flew up to Stark Tower so she can see the Chitauri army coming through the portal so she can keep up the invasion. The Avengers were keeping the army back and Azura was now trying to keep her calm.   
“Azura!” Thor calls “Turn this off.”   
“I’m not sure how to turn it off.” she said and she started to back away in fear.  
“Love, it’s me.” Loki said and he knelt while holding out his hand with no fear.   
“I have to do this or he’ll kill you.” she said and slowly started walking up to him before placing her head in his hand.   
“We need to shut this down.” he said   
“The spear could be used to shut it down.” she said and they watched as Tony flew the missile into space to get rid of the rest of the army. Azura transformed back into human form and started shaking. Loki held her close and looked at his brother knowing that once they get back to Asgard, it’s not going to end well. The Avengers watched as the Asgardians were getting ready to go back. They used the Tesseract and were sent back to Asgard.


	5. Breaking Free

The throne room was silent as Azura was escorted by the guards to face the Allfather for her crimes. She knew that she didn’t do anything wrong.  
“I don’t see why the chains are necessary when I can just slip out of them.” she said coldly   
“I would speak to the prisoner alone.” the Allfather said so Frigga left and Loki was also leaving but he placed a light kiss on her forehead before walking out. “You are here to answer for your crimes.”   
“I wouldn’t call them crimes necessarily when I was trying to save the life of one the I love.” She said “Plus, I wasn’t entirely behind it.”   
“Whether you were behind or not, it was still a crime.” he said  
“So, saving the life of your son is considered a crime?” she asked   
“He is not my son!” Odin yelled  
“You may think that he’s not, but he is your son with a legitimate claim to the throne!” she yelled back  
“You will never see him again and spend your days lonely in the dungeons.” Odin said and just like that, her heart dropped into her stomach and she was lead away from the throne room. Thor was getting ready to head out when she spotted him.  
“Happy now?” she asked and she could see the look of guilt on his face. Fandral joined them a second later and they went to the dungeons.  
“We can try and talk to him.” he suggested  
“He wouldn’t listen, he’d rather see the both of us miserable.” she said and went to sit in one of the corners of the cell. Fandral left and he could see the sadness on her face. She fell asleep but it wasn’t for long when she was caught in a nightmare.   
Azura looked up at the New York sky to see the Chitauri army fly overhead and she knew that Thanos was here. She ran through the streets hoping that her comrades were alright. She saw the team was out cold but her heart stopped when she saw Loki injured in a pile of rubble. She ran to him and carefully cradled him in her arms.   
“I’m so sorry.” she said  
“Don’t be sorry, we all tried.” he said and he cupped her cheek “Don’t give up.”  
“Loki, no stay with me.” she begged “Stay with me!” but he closed his eyes for the last time and she looked to see Thanos walking towards her with his hand outstretched.  
“You’re next.” he said and her fear kept her rooted until she woke up drenched in a cold sweat while calling Loki’s name in her mind waking the God of Mischief from a deep sleep. He looked around their room knowing that he heard her voice in his head. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him for not catching her as she fell and he wanted to make it up to her. The next morning, he went to her mother’s statue for guidance.  
“Milady, your daughter has been imprisoned for trying to save my life and my adoptive father is being unreasonable.” he said and the statue shimmered before looking at the broken God.   
“Write a letter to her saying how you feel and I will speak to Odin on her behalf.” she said and he left making a beeline for their room. He found a piece of paper and a quill. He wondered how her mother was going to talk to Odin but he pushed the thought to the side and started writing the letter. 

My Dearest,

I want to apologize for not catching you on that day. I’ve been ridden with guilt ever since, I was not sure that I was going to find you. When I heard the news that you’ve been found, I was overwhelmed with joy. I want you by my side again; I can’t bear another day without you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I will prove it once you are free again. You have my word.

Sincerely  
Your Trickster 

He folded the letter and he went to find someone to deliver the letter with a spring in his step. He saw that Sif was through with training and called her over to him.  
“Please deliver this letter to Azura, I can’t go.” he said with determination in his voice  
“I will do what I can.” Sif said knowing how much the two were in love  
“Thank you, Lady Sif.” he said before running off again. He saw that the Bifrost was fixed and decided to tidy up their room before heading to the treasure vault and found a ring. Frigga was confused at her youngest son’s actions and she raised an eyebrow.  
“I want to propose to her Mother.” he said when he saw his mother looking at him. In Asgardian lore, when an Asgardian dies they form their own constellation and Elsbeth was part of the dragon constellation Draco which could be seen in both the Asgardian and Earth night skies. She appeared to Odin as ghostly dragon and she wasn’t happy about the whole thing.  
“Allfather, it’s been too long.” the ghostly apparition said  
“Lady Elsbeth, it has been too long.” he said  
“What is the meaning of imprisoning my daughter?” she asked   
“She committed a crime by attacking Earth.” he said   
“She didn’t have a choice in the matter, she was trying to protect her lover.” she said   
“From what?” Odin asked  
“The Mad Titan, Thanos, had threatened her lover’s life if she did not lead his army.” she said and Odin remembered what Azura had said before she was put in jail.   
“I may have acted rashly towards the two of them.” he said “I will apologize to both of them.” the ghostly apparition left and he saw Loki place the ring in his pocket.   
“Please forgive me, my son.” Odin said “I acted rashly towards the two of you.”  
“What are you saying?” Loki asked   
“I didn’t see the reasons behind her actions and I want to apologize to the both of you.” he said and Loki was trying to process everything. “She does care for you and you care for her.” and Loki nodded.  
“I’ll let the guards know to release her.” Odin said “You have my blessing to ask her hand, my son.” Loki was rooted to the spot to finally hear those words.  
“Thank you, Father.” he said now that he knew that he finally got his father’s approval. The guards were a little unsure on why Odin himself was coming but they opened the doors and he saw her sleeping in a corner in dragon form. She opened one golden eye to see that she had a visitor and stood up to bow to the Allfather.  
“I came here to apologize for not seeing the reasons behind your actions and you were only protecting my youngest son.” he said and she gave him a confused look “I can see the love between the two of you and I was wrong in coming between that.” he lowered the barrier and she was a little hesitant.  
“I pardon you of all charges and you are a free woman.” he said and she transformed back into human form.   
“Apology accepted.” she said and was even shocked that Odin hugged her  
“Can you forgive an old fool?” he asked  
“Of course.” she said and she ran off to find her lover with his letter in her pocket. He was sitting in the royal gardens not even paying attention when she tackled him from behind. They rolled a little before he found who tackled him.   
“Dove?” he asked “How did you get out?”   
“Odin let me out and he apologized.” she said and they shared a kiss that was passionate and full of need for the other. They broke apart for air and he helped her up so she can sit on the bench and he knelt in front of her. “Azura, as you well know life is unpredictable, it's messy, it's difficult and like a candle it can easily be whisked out of existence by a single breath of fate. Fate, now that in itself it would seem that only you and I have managed to concur despite the very odds against us. We are living proof that we alone can and will choose our own fate. Like a rose is to a thorn and the stars are to its Galaxy, we are fated to be one. With that said I ask that you, my love, seal our fates so that they no longer shall be two, but forever one by making me the happiest man in all the galaxies and taking me to be your love, your strength, your heart, your husband for all time.” he said   
“I will marry you.” she said letting tears of joy fall down her cheeks as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a gold band with an emerald and an amber. He wiped her eyes and they went to eat dinner. Frigga saw the smiles and she also smiled.  
“What’s the good news?” she asked  
“I’ve asked Azura to marry me.” Loki said and he showed his mother the ring.   
“Congratulations you two!” Thor said and all through dinner, they started planning the wedding. The next day, Frigga and Azura went to go looking for a dress and they found one that dark green but had light green at the hem, collar, and sleeves. Sif and Frigga then made sure that her hair was done and she was ready. Odin was waiting in the throne room with Hogun and Fandral on the left and Thor on the right. Frigga went to stand next to her husband and she looked to see Volstagg with Azura standing next to him. Volstagg led her to the royal court and that’s when Loki turned around and his eyes widened at the vision that was coming his way. Odin smiled at the two and he started the wedding. They were now husband and wife and they went to the celebratory feast. She was now a Princess of Asgard and she looked up to the night sky to see the dragon constellation, Draco, twinkling.   
Are you happy up there Mom? She thought and they both looked up at the night sky.


	6. Death and Rebirth

Azura woke up to find herself in their room and next to her was her sleeping husband.   
“Morning, love.” Loki said waking up  
“Morning.” she said and they went to get something to eat. They were married for over a year and they had defeated the Dark Elf Malekith, but Frigga was killed during the invasion. The fight on Malekith’s home realm was intense and Azura saved her husband’s life by taking on Kurse and defeating him. Thor had come back from getting the Crown of Surtur and the Trio decided to go to Earth looking for Odin. They met Doctor Stephen Strange, who was surprised to see an Animorph, and he said that he could help them. Azura took him to the side so she could talk to him privately.  
“I have a feeling that an old enemy’s coming back and I want to know that if anything happens to me.” she said “You bring me here to help with the upcoming fight.”   
“Alright, and your husband?” Strange asked  
“I’m sure he can take care of himself.” she said and they shook on the deal before leaving for Norway. Odin passed into the afterlife and his firstborn Hela showed up. She sent her brothers and sister-in-law falling through space but landed on the trash planet Sakaar. Loki and Azura fell first and were brought before the Grandmaster and he gave them special access while he wasn’t sure on their relationship. They found Thor a week later but he was going to the arena to fight.  
He’s never going to let that fighter spirit go out she thought and they went to the VIP box to see the fight. It was a draw but Hulk won and they decided to go to sleep. They managed to get off of Sakaar and found another Asgardian to help in their fight against Hela. They got away and Surtur destroyed Asgard which was supposed to happen.   
“It suits you.” Azura said talking about Thor’s new eyepatch which made him smile. “Earth sounds like a plan.” she said and as the three of them saw a shadow darken their window, Azura started slowly backing up against the wall.   
“What’s wrong?” Thor asked as the color in her face drained  
“I know that ship and we need to turn around.” she said in between breaths and Loki cupped her cheeks making her focus on him.  
“You’re alright, we won’t let that monster get you again.” he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She tried to remain calm, but her fear returned at the first hit. Thanos and the Black Order had arrived. She started shaking but Loki held her hand trying to tell her that he was by her side. Giving the Mad Titan the Tesseract wasn’t enough so he told the Black Order to go to Earth and look for the other two.  
“I’ve been to Earth before and I can guide you.” Azura said with growing determination hoping that he would listen and leave the ship.   
“If you count failure as experience.” he said somehow hearing about what happened. Loki could tell that his wife was afraid and wanted to help her.   
“I think we have different definitions of the word.” she said and she lengthened her nails into claws while walking towards him.  
“I am a Princess of Asgard, Queen of Jotunheim, Wife of the God of Mischief, and I am not afraid of you anymore.” she said and launched her attack but it was stopped by Thanos using the Space Stone. The Mad Titan picked her up but she wasn’t afraid and her eyes glowed an amber for a second.  
“Stephen, if you can hear me it’s now or never!” she thought hoping that he heard her and without hesitation, the Mad Titan snapped her neck. He dropped her body onto the ship’s floor and he left with the Black Order in tow. Loki and Thor went to her and Loki cradled her close to his chest.   
“Love, wake up please?” he said “Wake up.” but she was gone. The brothers wept but as the ship exploded, they were sent into space. They were unconscious so they didn’t see a portal open and bring her body into the Sanctum. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy found them and brought them aboard. One of them, Mantis, woke them up and Loki made a dash for the window.   
“I don’t see her.” he said  
“I don’t see her either.” Thor said and the brothers decided to go to Nidavellir. Two of the Guardians, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, decided to go with them. Back on Earth, Bruce was looking at Stephen and Wong with a concerned look since they had brought in Azura’s body.   
“It was part of the deal she and I made.” Stephen said “She’s going through her ultimate transformation.”   
“Into what exactly?” Bruce asked   
“A full Asgardian since she was only half.” Wong replied  
“She’s got a wedding ring on!” Bruce said  
“That means she and Reindeer Games probably got married not too long ago.” Tony said while Wong disguised her body. They felt a shaking and it was Ebony Maw coming to look for the Time Stone. Wong stayed behind after Maw left and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Azura had finally awakened and started coughing, she coughed up a black stone.   
“Welcome back.” Wong said and she smiled.  
“Where is everybody?” she asked  
“They went to fight a Child of Thanos.” Bruce said and he took a step back when he saw her eyes glow a blood-red with the pupils dilating into slits.   
“This ends now.” she said with a growl and she transformed into a Frost Giant for the first time. Wong gave her a bracelet that was made in Jotunheim to help her keep her monstrous height. She left with Bruce to Wakanda, home of T’Challa the Black Panther, and got ready for the fight there. Thor had his new hammer, Stormbreaker, made and they joined the fight. Thor felt a sudden blast of cold air and watched as a female Frost Giant raced by him.  
“What the hell?” he asked but his question was left unanswered as the Mad Titan arrived. But again, the female Frost Giant blasted by him and gave the Mad Titan a punch to the face.   
“You’re new to this fight.” he said   
“Not new, just rejoining the fight.” she said which made him confused for a second to be hit with Stormbreaker. She lifted him up and watched as his skin started to turn black from the frostbite.   
“That’s not possible.” he said wondering where the strength came from  
“You shouldn’t have killed me then.” she said and he left using the Space Stone to recover but she knew that the touch of a Frost Giant is irreversible.   
“He ran off but I think we have a new Avenger.” Steve said looking at Azura, who was still in the form of a female Frost Giant, who smiled.  
“You’re too kind Mr. Rogers.” she said  
“How’d you know my name?” Steve asked   
“We’ve met before.” she said and Loki walked towards her.  
“Love? Is that you?” he asked and once she caressed his cheek, his Jotun form was starting to show.  
“What do you think?” she asked and she kissed him making him fully transform into his Jotun form.   
“You look so beautiful as a Frost Giant my dear.” he said and watched as she transformed back into human form. When she opened her eyes, they were a tiger’s eye amber. “As fierce as tiger, but beautiful as a lily.” she smiled at the compliment. She wasn’t expecting Thor to pick them both up in a huge hug.   
“I can’t breathe!” she said and he put them down. She shook her head in a playful way but she realized that Thor didn’t say anything.  
“I know what you’re about to ask and I have no more hatred for Frost Giants.” he said and she looked at her husband for a second but he shrugged his shoulders. They stayed the night in Wakanda to regroup with everyone that was left except for Azura and Loki, who were making up for lost time. They spent time with a private dinner and then made passionate love all through the night. A couple of days later, she was starting to feel sick and found out that she was pregnant.   
“Darling! Come here and look at this!” she said and she showed him the results of the test.  
“You’re pregnant?” he asked and she nodded before he wrapped her in an embrace. It was hard for her sleep once her stomach started showing but she finally fell asleep. She found out that she was having twins and that wasn’t all since Darcy and Thor had gotten together.   
“This is great.” Bruce said as they moved to the Avengers Compound and Darcy started comparing hers and Azura’s baby bumps.   
“I’m only bigger cause I have one more kid than you.” Azura said jokingly. The day of the twins’ birth had arrived and Azura gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. Loki felt a tear of joy run down his cheek as he saw his wife hold their newborns.   
“You want to hold one of them?” she asked  
“I would love to.” he said and she handed him their daughter “Do we have a name for her?”  
“Frigga Lokisdottir.” she said and she never saw the God of Mischief so happy as he held his daughter.   
“What’s wrong love?” he asked  
“I think I know why I can do what I can do.” she said “I’m a Goddess of Nature.”  
“A Goddess of Nature that’s the wife to the God of Mischief.” he said “Perfect combination.” and he even got to hold his son.  
“His name is Vali Lokison.” she said and she was clear to head out of the room holding one twin while he held the other twin. Darcy had her kid, a daughter named Tiana, a week later.


	7. 20 Years Later

20 years had passed and Thanos was finally defeated which made the original Avengers retire. Tony was still being a engineer but he was always helping his daughter Morgan. Thor and Loki had united the realms once more and if Thor had to leave Asgardia then it was up to Loki and Azura to rule in his place. Frigga and Vali were now teenagers while Frigga was the level-headed twin, it was her brother Vali that was the trouble maker. Always playing pranks just like his father. The Young Avengers, along with Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff as their teachers, were there to save the world just like their parents.   
“I envy them.” Tony said as he took a drink watching them train   
“It’s a good thing to pass on the torch to a new generation.” Steve said   
“Yeah, but some of us still have some fights left.” Thor said and Azura shook her head in annoyance. Vali had switched his cousin’s drink with a squeaky toy mouse but he knew his parents saw that.  
“That was a good prank, son but watch as a master does it.” Loki said and he changed Thor’s cup into a snake.   
“Nice one, Dad.” Vali said “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Of course, come with me.” Loki said and he lead them away from the others and since it was a talk between father and son, Azura had no business eavesdropping.   
“What’s wrong, son?” Loki asked   
“I like Morgan.” Vali said  
“As a friend or more than a friend?” his father asked  
“More than a friend.” Vali said and he was getting nervous by the minute  
“Well, if that’s the case you better say something before someone else does.” Loki said and started giving his son some pointers.   
“Hey, Dad.” Morgan called making Tony look up from his newest blueprints  
“What’s up?” he asked   
“Can I talk to you about something?” she asked and Tony led her towards the door leading into the living room.  
“What the hell is going on?” Azura asked   
“I have no idea.” Thor said and watched as Tiana and Frigga were practicing before Mariah, Stephen’s daughter, walked up to them and kissed Frigga’s cheek. She blushed and looked at her mother who was giving her a gesture of encouragement. Stephen smiled as his daughter had asked Frigga out and a second later, Vali asked Morgan out. Thor was watching Frigga and Mariah making plans and then looked at Azura.  
“I’m not gonna tell her ‘no’ plus it’s acceptable nowadays.” she said  
“I’m proud of both of them finding their own partners.” Loki said and they even spent the night at the Compound. The Young Avengers were proud of to be part of a big group and they were going to continue to make their parents proud in one or another. The Older Avengers were just as proud of their kids and the heroes that they’ve become.


End file.
